Various electrical devices emit radio signals. For example, communications radios, emergency safety beacons, radars, television broadcast towers, wireless access points, cellular towers, cellular phones, and satellite phones, among other radio emitters, transmit radio signals that can be received by other devices. To determine a location of these signal emitters, localization techniques often rely on some form of triangulation based on a difference measurement of time or frequency of a signal to several receivers. Typically, detectors and timing and frequency estimation techniques are designed for a specific signal of interest. A particular type of geolocation system that employs a specific signal analysis technique may be needed to localize various signal types of interest.